Square of Love
by Gord and V
Summary: Going to Omashu to learn earthbending, the Gang discovers a romantic festival. Katara goes with a new friend, while Aang goes with a girl he meet to see if she if jealous. Kataang Sukko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hum...some underage kid owning a tv show? No, not gonna happen here

This file was just sitting on my laptop, so I decided to post it. Again, I'm just fixing things, not completely rewriting it. This is before Omashu was taken over, but after the Avatar State...Sadly, in this fic Bumi is completey sane, or moreso than in the show. He is **OOC** and I am sorry.

Lotus and Koda are mine though, i made them up. Possible OOC in charatcers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After his near death experience, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momo decided to go to Omashu. It was very warm flying over the earth kingdom, and everyone felt tired. Sokka and Katara were both sleeping. Aang was leaning against the saddle, trying to not fall asleep, but was failing. He felt too warm to sleep, but there's nothing like feeling too warm to make a person fall asleep(he didn't feel like sleeping because he was warm, but he did anyway...live with it!) Soon, he passed out(dun, dun, dun...it's a fanfiction, he's gonna pass out!) Later, Appa grunted, alerting that they were in sight of Omashu. Katara woke up, feeling very warm and tired.

"Sokka, Sokka wake up. I think we're near Omashu," said Katara, shaking her brother awake.

"Oh, five more minutes."

"Oh look! Omashu! Aang! Wake up! It's beautiful," said Katara, now shaking Aang awake. It was beautiful. Aang did not wake. Katara and Sokka were in sleeveless, but Aang was in long sleeve.

"Aang? Sokka, why isn't Aang getting up?" asked Katara, shacking him harder.

"I don't know. Wow, it's really warm. Do feel as tired as I do?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Aang, please wake up!"

Aang still didn't wake up. Katara was starting to get concerned. He would usually wake up by being shook. Appa landed in Omashu on a big open place(like the Air Temples) King Bumi, King(duh) of the Earth Kingdom Omashu, greeted them.

"Hello there! How are you!" asked King Bumi.

"Not too good. Is it always this warm?" asked Sokka.

"Actually, it is unusually warm for the Earth Kingdom. Where's my good friend, Aang?" asked King Bumi.

"Umm...asleep we think. He didn't wake up," said Katara, still on Appa.

"What do you mean he didn't wake up?"

"I tired to wake him up, but he didn't," said Katara.

"Well, let's get him down and see if we can find what's wrong," said King Bumi.

Sokka got Aang and got down off Appa. Katara also climbed down, but as she dropped, she fell down on her side. Sokka carefully dropped Aang's lifeless body and went to his sister.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," said Katara, getting up with her brother helping her.

"I think your guys have been in the sun too long," said Bumi.

"Yeah, maybe. How does that explain Aang? Wow, it is REALLY warm," said Sokka.

"Let's go to the infirmary. Guards, please escort these two young people. I will be taking Aang," said Bumi, picking up Aang.

"Guards, go ahead of us and warn the doctors that we have a two cases of dehydration and one case of heat stroke."

"Will Aang be ok?" asked Katara.

"Hopefully, but sometimes people die...not him! He'll be fine!" said Bumi quickly, seeing Katara's face. They went to the doctor's office, to be greeted by a 12 year old girl.

"Hello! Welcome to Omashu! I'm Lotus, and I'm helping my mom today in celebration of the festival!"

"Hello Lotus. Please show us to your mother. We have some guests that need some treatment," said Bumi kindly to Lotus.

Lotus showed Bumi and the guards to a women, tending to a person.

"Hello there King Bumi, what can I do for you today?" asked the women.

"My friends have come, but we believe that they are having some complections," said Bumi, putting Aang down on a table.

"We believe that these two have suffered dehydration, and this one has heat stroke,"continued Bumi.

"Well, let's sit these two youngens down. May I suggest drinking some cold water and just relaxing."

Katara and Sokka sat down on two chairs and were offered some cold water. After a while, both felt much better. Sokka was very relaxed, though Katara was worried with Aang still.

"Well, what do you say we do?" asked King Bumi.

"Humm...for starters, lets get him cooler," said the women. She started to take his long sleeve shirt off.

"Lotus, can you please get me some towels and cold water?"

"Sure mom," answered Lotus. She left the room, and seconds later came back with some towels and a bowl of cold water. Katara looked on with interest.

"Would you like to help Lotus? I mean, if that's ok with your highness," said the women, looking at Bumi.

"We could always use some good doctors here in Omashu," answered Bumi with a smile.

Lotus took the towels and got them wet. She then went on to putting them on Aang. Lotus smiled.

"How am I doing Mom?"

"Very good Lotus. Me and Bumi are going to talk now. You keep the Avatar cold, ok?" said the women.

"HE'S the avatar? Wow, he's my age!"said Lotus. She thought he looked kinda cute, even though he was unconscious. She started to look at him.

"He's really cute. I hope he likes me! I think I like him, but I wonder if he's with that other girl. She's pretty too," thought Lotus to her self. Katara saw what Lotus was doing, and suddenly felt very angry.

"She shouldn't be looking at him! Wait, why do I care? He's 12! No, I do like him, as a friend. But I care because he's unconscious, yeah that's why," thought Katara to herself. Suddenly, a boy around 14 walked in.

"Hey Koda. This is the Avatar. Isn't he cute!" said Lotus.

"Be quiet little sis. Well, hello there," said the boy named Koda, apparently Lotus's sister.

"I'm Katara. And this is my brother Sokka, and my friend Aang," said Katara politely.

"I'm Koda, and this is my annoying sister Lotus. So, what brings you to Omashu, and more importantly the infirmary?"

"Well, Aang's here to learn earth bending. And we came here with him," said Katara.

"What about the festival?" asked Koda.

"What festival?" asked Katara.

"Oh, my head."

"Aang? Are you awake?" asked Katara, getting up next to him.

"No," said Aang, sitting up, letting the wet cloths dropped onto his lap. He looked up and saw a girl his age stare at him, then look away blushing.

"What's her problem?" asked Aang.

"That's Lotus. And you are going to lay back down," said the women, walking back into the room.

"No, I'm good. Hi Bumi! How are you?" asked Aang very cheerily.

"Why is Floopsie in here?"

"Aang, Floopsie isn't in here"said Sokka.

"Yeah, that sometimes happens after heat stroke, hallucinations. Now can you lay back down?" asked the women gently.

"A no," said Aang.

"Aang, please listen to her. She just wants to help," said Katara.

"And also, the person may act agitated or irritable," said the women.

"I am not agitated! Oh my gosh! Zuko! Now he's an agitated person!"

"He's not here thank goodness. Why don't you lay back down?" asked the women.

"No! Hey Sokka, how are you feeling?" asked Aang.

"Good. How 'bout you lay down?" asked Sokka.

"Please?" asked Lotus, in a very girly voice.

"Who are you?" asked Aang, looking at Lotus.

"I'm Lotus. Please can you lie down?" asked Lotus again.

"Fine then," said Aang. He laid back down.

"Can you guys back off?" asked Aang.

"Fine then. Let's leave him alone," said Katara, very protectively. Everyone left, even Lotus. Aang quickly fell asleep. Later, Aang and everyone was better. They started to talk about the festival.

"And every four years, the nation changes. We celebrate on the Hill of Lovers. It's when couples and friends go with each other and watch the stars and have fun. And guess what nation it is this year?" said Lotus, who was sitting next to Aang.

"Ummm...earth?" said Aang.

"No, air! And it's great because you returned!" Lotus moved closer to Aang.

"Ummm...That's nice. Why is it so hot in here!" said Aang suddenly.

"After effect. You'll probably feel moments of extreme heat for about the next hour or so," said Koda.

"No, it's REALLY hot!" said Aang, doing the whole tugging at the shirt thing.

"Why don't you just take off your shirt?" suggested Lotus, very hopefully.

"True, true," said Aang. He started to pull off hist shirt, but stopped.

"Never mind. There are girls here," said Aang, blushing a bit.

"But it's better that passing out, isn't Aang?" asked Bumi.

"No, I don't think it is," said Aang.

"Well, I think it's better than passing out," said Lotus, looking at Aang.

"Aang, would you like to start training now?" asked King Bumi, changing the subject.

"Sure."

"Can I come watch?" asked Lotus.

"Can she Bumi?" asked Aang.

"I don't see why now. Come, let's go outside."

King Bumi, Aang, and Lotus went outside, in a shaded training arena.

"Katara, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Koda.

"Sure Koda," said Katara.

"Well, it's tradition to go with a friend to the festival, so would you like to go with me?" asked Koda.

"Sure. It's better than going with my brother," said Katara. They both started to laugh. Koda showed Katara Omashu, while Sokka stayed in the shade and watched Aang, King Bumi and a soldier practice.

"Aang, this my friend...Aang?" started Bumi.

"What? Oh, sorry, looking at Floopsie," said Aang.

"Are you ok?"asked the soldier.

"Yeah. I'm just really warm, that's all," said Aang, sitting down.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked King Bumi, walking over to him.

"Just warm," said Aang quietly. He looked over and saw Koda and Katara walking. Aang suddenly felt extremely jealous...and warm.

"I think you need to lay down a bit more," said King Bumi, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm good. Really," said Aang.

He thought about if that was true. He did feel tired and warm, but he knew he had to start earth bending if he was to be ready for summer's end. Aang took off his shirt and immediately felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Much better," thought Aang to himself. Lotus giggled, seeing him like that. Aang looked over and blushed.

"I'm ready now Bumi," said Aang standing up.

"Now, to start, earth is very strong and powerful. Once is starts it gains momentum..."started Bumi, as they started to train. Lotus looked on to the guys earth bending, but mainly at Aang. He looked very cute to her.

"Maybe I should ask him to the festival," thought Lotus.

"I wonder if Katara likes Koda," thought Aang to himself.

"Aang! Focus!" said the soldier suddenly.

"What?"

"Aang, what's on your mind?" asked Bumi.

"Nothing, nothing," said Aang, wiping his hand across his face. He felt warm again, but also dizzy.

"Can I stop? I don't feel too good," said Aang, walking over to Sokka and Lotus. He sat down and held his head.

"You ok Aang?" asked Sokka, looking at his friend.

"Not really," said Aang, looking the ground.

"Oh! Your getting burnedsaid Lotus suddenly, looking at Aang. Aang looked up.

"What are you talking Floopsie? Oh wait, you're Lotus. Never mind," said Aang.

"Watch," said Lotus. She sat on her knees next to Aang and slapped him.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Aang, rubbing his back.

"Yes. Normally it wouldn't but your getting sun burned," said Lotus.

"No, hitting people does hurt," whispered Aang.

"Can he be done for the day and come in with me?" asked Lotus to King Bumi and the soldier.

"How could I say no to that cute face. Aang, you done for today. Go wash up," said King Bumi, taking a seat.

"And where would I do that?" asked Aang, picking up his shirt which was thrown in the dirt earlier.

"I'll show you!" said Lotus happily, taking his hand and walking briskly inside. Aang followed.

"Right in there are the showers. Oh! I have an idea!" said Lotus happily.

"And what is it?" asked Aang.

"When you shower, I'll rinse off your cloths!" said Lotus happily. Aang suddenly blushed.

"No, I'm good."

"Oh, come on. I need something to do while I wait for you!" said Lotus.

" No, I'm good," said Aang again, still blushing.

"Fine then," said Lotus pouting.

"Umm...I'll be right back," said Aang, walking into the room. Lotus waited till she heard running water(ok, I highly doubt they had real showers, but it's like that thing when you put future things in the past...yeah, let's go with that.) Lotus silently crept in and took Aang's cloths.

"He'll thank me later," thought Lotus.

"He'll fell better with clean cloths."

She went down to the wash rooms and soaked his cloths then took them out and rushed back upstairs, thinking Aang would be done soon. Suddenly...

"Lotus! I SAID NO!"yelled Aang. He was very upset and very embarrassed. Aang got one of the towels, wrapped it around his waist tightly, and poked his head out the door. He saw Lotus and his wet cloths.

"Lotus! I said don't! Now give me my cloths back!" hissed Aang, blushing furiously.

"Fine then, come get them," said Lotus, not really thinking about what she was saying. Aang didn't move.

"You come here!" said Aang.

"Why?" asked Lotus, still not really understanding what was wrong. Aang blushed even more. How stupid could this girl get?

"Because! Now come here!" said Aang again.

"No! You come here!" said Lotus jokingly, thinking it was a joke.

"NO! Please, Lotus, just come here and give me my cloths back!" said Aang, still blushing, thinking he would never say those words.

"No! No you come here!" said Lotus again. Aang was getting very angry, very fast.

"No! Lotus please! Come here!" said Aang yet again.

"No! Lotus, please come here!" said Lotus, mocking him. Aang suddenly stepped from behind the door, snatched his cloths, turned back and saw Katara and Koda. Koda and Katara stopped in their tracks.

"H-hey guys" stuttered Aang.

"Lotus! What are you doing?" asked a very surprised Koda.

"Well, I was trying to wash his clothes, and he said he wouldn't come and get them" replied Lotus.

"Of course he didn't Lotus, in case you haven't noticed, he only has a towel on!" shouted Koda.

"Aang, are you okay?" asked Katara. "Why is your face so red?"

"No reason, I'm just angry" replied Aang, even though this was only partially true. He was angry, but also extremely embarrassed.

"Can all of you leave? I would but..." said Aang. He couldn't just leave, he didn't have his clothes.

"Lotus, never do that again! Let's go," said Koda, walking away with Katara.

Lotus followed. Aang went back into the room and got dressed, still very angry and embarrassed. To his pleasure, no one was left when he came back out. He decided to walk around, and maybe release his anger through bending. Aang walked out side, and went out of Omashu to the hill where a person could see Omashu. He decided to slam rocks together continuously. But unknown to him, Lotus was following him.

"I can't believe she did that! Who does she think she is?" said Aang out loud to no one in particular.

"I wonder if Katara likes Koda. Hummm...I should ponder that. Wow, I think a lot. Echo! Hey, that's fun," thought Aang.

"Hi Aang," said Lotus stepping out from behind a tree.

"Hello Lotus," said Aang with no pleasure of seeing her. He was still very angry. He continued to launch rocks at each other.

"Would you like to come to the festival with me?" asked Lotus.

Aang completely missed the rocks at each other. They kept flying onward and then hit the ground with a THUD. He was dumbstruck.

"What!"

"Would you like to come to the festival with me?" asked Lotus again.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry. I should have respected your wishes and I'm sorry," said Lotus very sincerely.

"Well, I really don't want to," said Aang. Then his mind wandered to Katara and Koda. He again felt very jealous. He then thought if Katara liked him. Maybe...just maybe...

"Yeah, I'll go with you," said Aang very angrily.

"So you will go with me?" asked Lotus.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," said Aang, lightening up. King Bumi was walking up the large hill to see if Aang was there. When he did reach the top, he saw Lotus kissing Aang. She then happily skipped down the hill.

"Hi King Bumi!" said Lotus skipping past him.

"Aang, what was that?" asked king Bumi.

"..."

"I'll see you later then," said King Bumi, walking down the Hill.

"Ah, young love."

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" yelled Aang.

He stayed on the hill just doing nothing for the rest of the day. He avoided any people, as Bumi had told everyone in the entire Kingdom what had happened. When Katara heard this, she was shocked.

"Well, I guess he wasn't really upset after all," thought Katara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 1 of 2. Yeah...enjoy. The second half will be up soon...

-Gord and V


	2. Chapter 2

Part2 of 2. Kataang goodness to come. Like I said before, OOC maybe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, everyone who was going to the festival on the Hill of Lovers began heading outside of Omashu. Koda said they were taking carts pulled by llama ostriches. While walking down, as it was night, Lotus had laced her fingers with Aang. He didn't really notice until people kept going 'aww' as they passed him.

"What's there problem, Lotus," asked Aang, still not really noticing their entangled fingers.

"Isn't it just so beautiful out, Aang?" said Lotus to Aang, now leaning her head on Aang's shoulder, while still walking.

"Sure. Wow, it really is nice out," said Aang, looking at the sky.

"Well hello there. Aren't you two the cutest couple!" said King Bumi walking up to them.

Everyone in earshot looked over at them and laughed. Aang blushed.

"Hello there King Bumi," said Aang quietly, trying to avoid looking at any people. Katara and Koda had just found them.

"Wow, they sure have gotten friendly with each other," said Katara.

"Yeah. I starting to wonder if that incident really made Aang upset. I'm thinking he liked it," said Koda.

"No he didn't!" said Katara very quickly.

"Relax. I didn't know you cared for him so much. They are cute, even if that is my little sister."

"Hi Aang! Hi Lotus! You two look really cute together!"

It was Sokka, walking up the hill with Suki. (Just deal with it that he's with Suki.)

" I'm going with Suki and some of her friends. See you when we get back!"

Suddenly, Aang was on the ground with a large animal on him.

"Floopsie!" said Aang, realizing what it was.

"Sorry your highness, he didn't want to get in the harness," said a soldier running up to them. Everyone had backed away from Aang and the rabbit thingy.

"Floopsie, here boy! Come here to daddy!" said Bumi to the large animal. Flopsie got off Aang and went to his 'daddy.'

"Now be a good boy and go with the nice man and wear the pretty harness, ok?" asked King Bumi to the animal. Flopsie went away with the soldier. Aang got up and dusted himself off. Lotus asked if he was ok and he said he was.

"Aang, Katara, how about you and your dates come with me?" asked King Bumi.

"That would be great! Wouldn't it Aang?" asked Lotus.

"What ever you say, Lotus."

"Come with me you two, and you two also Katara," said King Bumi walking in the direction that Flopsie had left. Farther from other llama ostrich carts, was Flopsie in a harness.

"Flopsie will be our guide, wont' you? Oh, you're a good boy!" said King Bumi scratching the large animal's head.

"We're not with that thing, are we?" asked Lotus, gripping Aang's arm out of fear.

"Yes we are. Aren't we Floopsie?" said King Bumi, getting in the cart.

"Come on Lotus, it's just a rabbit...thing," said Aang. Katara and Koda got in. Aang got in and then offered Lotus his hand because it was high.

"Your such a gentleman!" said Lotus, getting in.

"Right..."

Later, a horn was heard, sending the llama ostriches forward. Flopsie also walked along, pulling the cart.

"How far is the hill?" asked Katara.

"Not too far. Enjoy the ride," said Koda. Katara and Koda enjoyed the scenes, as did Aang. Lotus enjoyed sitting next to Aang.

- - - - - - - - - (You can skip this unil the - - appears again)

While going up the hill...

"Oh, you'd better not be giving me back sass! You want a piece of this? Oh bring it on tree!"

"Look! A girl is...fighting a tree? A tree?" said Lotus.

Lotus was right. A girl was talking...to a tree?

"Oh! It's on tree!" said the girl. The girl was next to a tree and talking to it. Suddenly, the girl stepped back.

"I just got schooled by a tree!" They passed the strange girl.

- - - - - - - - - -

They reached the top of the hill and got out. Lotus leaded all of them to a grassy hill side. The sun was completely set. The stars were coming out. Lotus laid on her back, and Aang, Katara, and Koda followed. Lotus moved herself closer to Aang. He didn't notice. He was thinking about Katara and Koda.

"I wonder if she really likes him, or is just going with some one she knows. I wonder if she likes me...no, then she wouldn't have went with him. I wonder...maybe I can see if she is jealous," thought Aang to himself. He wanted to see if Katara cared about him like how he cared about her.

"I wonder if I should...it is dark, but I bet he can see. He might be mad at me...but I'll find out he likes me," thought Lotus to herself.

"I really hope she doesn't get closer to Aang. I don't know why I'm making such a fuss. He's only 12! But Koda is nice, but I could never like him. I guess I'm just not used to letting other girls, especially his own age near him. Uggg, I hate my feelings now," thought Katara to herself.

Lotus decided she would see if Aang liked her. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Aang. She then looked over at Katara and Koda. She decided to take a chance.

"Hey Aang," whispered Lotus.

"Hum?"

Lotus laid down on Aang and kissed him. Aang was very shocked and confused, cheeks reddening. He looked over at Katara. She looked very confused too.

"Well, I guess I can find out if she does like me," thought Aang. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed Lotus back. Katara lost it. She got up and pushed Lotus over.

"Don't kiss him!" said Katara very angrily. Lotus looked very shocked, but happy. She found out that Katara was jealous. Aang also found out that Katara was jealous.

"Katara, what's wrong?" asked Koda. Other people were looking up now.

"She can't just kiss him!" said Katara angrily.

"Why not?" questioned Aang, hoping to get more answers from Katara.

"Because!"

"Why can't I? Are you jealous?" asked Lotus, laying down next to Aang again.

"I...I," started Katara. Suddenly, she thought back to her fortune. 'He will be a very powerful bender.' She then vaguely remembered Aang telling her something very important, but didn't bother to listen to him. She then thought if she was jealous.

"I just pushed a girl off him! But she was taking advantage of him! He would never kiss a girl with out being forced, would he? This is so confusing!" thought Katara.

"I guess you do. Did you enjoy that Aang?" asked Lotus with an evil smile.

"Did I? I only wanted to see how Katara reacted? But Lotus is nice and she is pretty. Ugg! I confuse my self!"thought Aang to himself.

"Did you?" asked Katara.

"Umm...well, I guess, I mean that by that I mean...well," started Aang before he stopped himself in mid-sentence. He really wasn't too sure. He only wanted to find out if Katara liked him, but it was nice. People near them looked away from the sky and looked onto the conflicting couples.

"Well, I guess...umm...I guess I did like it," said Aang after thinking for a while. Katara gasped. How could her friend have liked that!?

"Well, that was weird," said Koda. He only knew he liked Katara. But Katara liked Aang, and Aang liked Katara, but Lotus liked Aang so Aang wanted to get Katara jealous. It was just a gaint love mess.

"Well, I guess I'll go back now. Thank's for taking me here Koda," said Katara, walking away. Aang got up too and followed Katara.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang.

"Nothing. Why don't you just go back with your girlfriend!" said Katara, still walking. Aang grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang again.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Where's Sokka?" asked Katara, wiping her face from tears.

"Umm...yeah. I think it's that person," said Aang, waving his hand in the direction of a boy and girl making out. It was Sokka and Suki

"What's wrong? Please tell me," asked Aang yet again.

"Nothing," said Katara again.

"Yes, there is. Please tell me," asked Aang.

"Fine. I guess I'm just not used to the idea of you being with another girl. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm jealous," said Katara, starting to cry now(why, I do not know, it's a good part)

"That's a relief! I was jealous of you and Koda!" said Aang, laughing. Katara was now crying because she was just upset.

"Aww, don't cry Katara!" said Aang as soon as he realized this.

"I-I'm not upset. J-just crying, t-that's all," said Katara. Aang pulled Katara into a hug. She hugged him back. She felt a world better. They ended up ditching Lotus, Koda, Sokka and Suki and walked back to Omashu. On the way there, Katara had laced her fingers with Aang and kissed him as they walked down the hill under the full moon.

"How about them Yankees?" asked Aang.

"Yankess?"

"Promoting small talk. I'm really bad it." (Cave of 2 Lovers.)

- - - - - - - - -

Yankees...the best baseball team and conversation starter...Well, that's it really.

If you do happen to review, plz dont say anything about my grammer or OOC or anything that I would have to change in this story. Because I am not changing it, it is what it is. But if you want to suggest an idea or something, go ahead! I'm open to possibilites...except Zutara...

- Gord and V


End file.
